


Refugiada

by Portidaz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz
Summary: Después del difícil encuentro con Joker, después del horrible incidente de Bárbara; un arlequín y un murciélago descansan. Un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que están solo ellos. Solo se tienen a ellos, aunque ninguno de los dos quiera aceptarlo. (Fanfic ambientado tras los sucesos de Batman: La maldición del caballero blanco, nº4)
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Jack Napier, harley quinn/bruce wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Refugiada

**Author's Note:**

> Nota previa: Antes de nada, decir que este oneshot se desarrolla a partir de los sucesos ocurridos en Batman: La maldición del caballero blanco (el libro cuatro para ser exactos), que a su vez tiene como lugar de partida Batman: Caballero blanco. Ruego que se lea todo eso antes, pues tiene spoilers importantes. Este oneshot no tiene nada que ver con "De vacaciones en la batcueva".

_**"Refugiada"** _

Harley suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados. El parto había sido duro. Parir gemelos era el doble de duro que parir solo un bebé, al fin y al cabo. Y haberlo hecho sola, aún más…

Pero tenía a alguien a su lado.

Quisiera o no.

Frunció el ceño, molesta. A pesar de que él no estaba haciendo ni un solo ruido, lo oía; por muy contradictorio que sonara. Sí, él era como un ratón en cuanto a hacer ruido, un ratón negro y gigante con alas. Pero su presencia era inmensa. Se notaba a la legua. Y más la notaba ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí? -Preguntó con un deje enfadado, apretando los puños.

-El que sea necesario. Los gemelos acaban de dormirse de nuevo. -Le hizo saber el murciélago que había estado sentado a su lado, en un sillón negro y cuadrado, con una estructura de tubo de acero cromado.

-Me molestas...¿No tienes gente a la que salvar? O...¿cosas que investigar? -

-Por ahora no. Las pruebas se están procesando y...bueno, Bárbara sigue en observación. Estoy a la espera de nuevos hechos. Y estoy vigilando a los gemelos...y a ti. -Recalcó esto último no con un sentido de amenaza, sino de protección.

Harley abrió los ojos por fin, frustrada. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y, en cuanto lo hizo, dio un brinco sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos. Bruce se apartó la taza de té de la boca, mirándola de la misma forma. El millonario vestía un jersey negro de cuello alto, con unos vaqueros del mismo color y unos zapatos.

-...¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó el hombre, girándose para mirar detrás de él.

La sala parecía vacía a excepción de ellos, pobremente iluminada alrededor de los dos adultos que componían el habitáculo. Los recién nacidos dormitaban tranquilos.

-No no...Es que… -Harley cogió las sábanas que la cubrían en aquella especie de cama de hospital, en la que llevaba tres días ya. -Bueno, nunca te he visto sin… -Arrugó la cara y se puso los dedos índices detrás de la cabeza. -Y es...raro. -Parpadeó varias veces, confusa...luego empezó a sonreír.

-...Entiendo. -Espetó secamente el otro, para luego dar otro sorbo de té.

Harley ahogó una risilla divertida. Desvió la mirada por el apartamento. Frente a ella, una puerta que daba a una cocina abierta con varias sillas alrededor de una mesa rectangular y al lado de esta, un gran salón. El apartamento estaba muy bien amueblado. Era cálido, acogedor y parecía recién construido. Sin duda, uno de los apartamentos de Bruce Wayne. Esto nunca lo habría tenido con Joker.

Nunca habría tenido, ni tuvo, nada con Joker.

-Así que este sitio es tuyo… -Dijo ella, incitada por la curiosidad de saber más del millonario que la había acogido. -Espero que me hayas traído a tu mejor sitio… -

-En realidad, este es casi el mejor sitio que tengo ahora. Joker prendió fuego a mi mansión. Cientos de años de mansión. -Bruce desvió la mirada, con cara de póker aunque por dentro le dolía como lo que más.

Harley arrugó la cara, sintiéndose mal al instante.

-Lo...Lo siento, no quería… -

-Está bien, tú no tienes la culpa…Era una casa al fin y al cabo. -

Harley se mordió el labio y se incorporó despacio, encogiendo las rodillas después. Se las abrazó y apoyó la barbilla en ellas, suspirando al final. Poco a poco, iba recuperando movimiento y facultades.

-...¿Cómo has hecho para dormirlos? Son unos terremotos…No podemos decir que no son nuestros. -Sonrió débilmente ante esto último, acordándose de Jack.

-Mis padres solían ponerme música clásica para dormirme. Me relajaba...me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Normalmente era Mozart, pero a veces usaban a Schopen. -Asintió, dejando la taza de té sobre el platito de la taza en la mesilla que tenía al lado.

-La música amansa a la fieras… -Rió suavemente ella, después miró al hombre. -...Gracias por ayudarme. No sé qué sería de ellos sin ti. -

Bruce la miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-No las des, Harley. Te dije que te ayudaría en todo lo posible, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. -

-Lo sé, lo sé...pero quiero que sepas una cosa, Batman. -Bajó las rodillas, señalándolo con un dedo. El hombre guardó silencio. -Como ese desgraciado se acerque a mis bebés… -Movió el dedo hasta las dos cunitas frente a la cama, y sus ojos fulminaron al hombre a través de las gafas de ella. -Su cabeza rodará por el suelo...y mis otros bebés se la comerán. -Terminó diciendo, señalando a las hienas que dormían al lado de cada cuna.

-...Eso no será necesario, Harley. -Contestó Bruce, con una tranquilidad impropia de alguien que acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y padre, su casa y la confianza de sus ahijados.

-Claro que será necesario, te lo juro por la vida de mis hijos que yo… -

-Eso no será necesario. -Volvió a repetir el murciélago, en un tono más alto y potente. -...No será necesario por el simple motivo de que como se acerque a ellos...el que lo matará voy a ser yo. -

A Harley se le heló la piel.

Sabía que, ahora mismo, Batman podía saltarse las líneas rojas que quisiera. No porque pudiera, sino por rabia, desesperación, dolor contenido y sufrimiento.

A ella le daba igual las vidas que hubiera arrebatado, lo que le hubiera dicho o lo que le hubiera hecho. Llevaba años y años haciéndolo.

Pero a Batman le habían quitado su casa y su batcueva, con todos los bat-artilugios, habían asesinado a uno de sus mejores amigos como lo era el comisario Gordon, había traicionado a sus aliados; a su familia, desvelando la identidad de Bárbara y quién sabe si la de Nightwing el día de mañana.

-La última vez...cuando casi lo mato y Jack salió a flote...tuvo suerte. -Asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Harley. -Tuvo suerte porque estuvieron Dick, Bárbara y su padre en la escena. Tuvo suerte porque me supe contener...porque aún no había muerto Alfred...Ni...habíamos perdido tanto, ni a tanta gente. -Tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño. -Pero ahora no me queda nada que perder, Harley. Te lo dije, cuando montamos las cunas, que se había metido con lo más importante que tenía...con mi familia… -El hombre hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada a las cunas.

Aquella vez le dijo que no eran una familia, que eran un grupo de frikis con mallas y capas.

Ahora no le pensaba decir nada de eso.

-Tal vez esas dos criaturas sean lo único que quede de la persona que era Jack...del amor que procesó hacia ti. Seguramente Jack esté todavía latente debajo del demente de Joker...pero si no es así, te prometo que lucharé con uñas y dientes por protegerlos. -Apretó los dientes, ahogando un gruñido. -Él no te va a hacer más daño. Y si quiere hacértelo, tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver… -

Harley tragó saliva mientras sentía cómo se deshacía por dentro. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar. No podía llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Siempre había sido la fuerte de la relación...Joker estaba demasiado desequilibrado para poner algo parecido a un orden. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que ser la fuerte de la familia. Tenía que luchar por alguien más, porque dependían de ella sola.

Apartó las sábanas y se giró en la cama. Apoyó los pies en el suelo y, andando despacio, se acercó al hombre sentando en el sillón. Bruce la miró atento, levantando los brazos por si se caía.

Cuando llegó hasta él, se sentó de lado sobre su regazo, con solo el camisón de hospital por encima y sintiendo el frío que hacía sin las sábanas. Abrazó al hombre por el cuello, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

Y allí, donde se sintió por primera vez en su vida protegida, se rompió. Bruce la abrazó, pegándola a él y permaneciendo en silencio. Sabía que necesitaba esto...había pasado por esto. Así que la dejó desahogarse en paz.

Empezó a temblar levemente y se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas amargas y llenas de tristeza, miedo y desesperanza. No tenía a donde ir. No tenía a quien acudir. Estaba sola en el mundo. Estaba sola en Gotham. Una Gotham en guerra. El padre de sus hijos, la mitad de este, había empezado esta guerra.

Quería negarlo. Quería convencerse así misma de que el monstruo con el que había convivido más de la mitad de su vida no era el padre de sus hijos. Quería pensar que el padre era Jack. Era un hombre bueno, capaz de amar y de procesar sentimientos humanos. Alguien que podía preocuparse por otros, que tenía empatía. Alguien a quien le importara alguien más que él mismo.

Pero a veces era tan difícil de creer…

Sí, ninguno de los dos gemelos tenía el pelo verde. Uno lo tenía rubio, la otra, castaño. Pero aún así, el miedo seguía ahí. ¿Y si heredaban su conducta demencial? ¿Y si lo que tiene es genético en realidad? ¿Y si había traído un monstruo al mundo? ¿Podría ser su hijo el próximo Joker?

Esperaba que no. Porque si fuera así, se le partiría el alma en dos.

Bruce deslizó sus dedos por los mechones de pelo rubio de ella lentamente, miraba al frente, frunciendo el ceño. Sus pulsaciones resonaban fuertes, como un tambor. Ella las oía perfectamente a través de su propio llanto. No entendía cómo podía tener unas pulsaciones tan bajas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con todo lo que se les echaba encima?

-...Y si...¿Y si acaban siendo como él? -Preguntó Harley, entre lágrimas.

-Eso es imposible, Harley. Y lo sabes. -

Harley arrugó la cara. Se separó levemente para mirarlo a la cara. Azul contra azul. El primero frío, como el acero. Dos círculos perfectamente definidos, afilados y que provocaban pavor a aquel que los mirara. El segundo azul estaba derretido, hecho trizas. Hielo resquebrajado y fundido, que se deshace en un océano de lágrimas tristes y desconsoladas. Levemente enrojecidos por el llanto reciente.

-...¿Cómo estás tan seguro...mejor detective del mundo? -Quiso reír, pero solo una sonrisa rota y dolida salió de sus labios.

-Porque en todo el tiempo que has estado con él, nunca habéis tenido descendencia, Harley… -Suspiró y alzó las manos. Harley se encogió levemente como un acto reflejo, pero el murciélago solo apoyó los pulgares en sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas suavemente. -Te quedaste embarazada con Jack...porque solo él podía hacer un acto noble, como lo es ayudar a engendrar una vida al mundo. De hecho, engendrasteis dos. Joker no pudo, porque el que no siente no puede engendrar. Lo llaman "hacer el amor", Harley, y ese ser no puede sentir "amor". No puede sentir nada. -Negó despacio con la cabeza.

Harley escuchó en silencio todo el tiempo, observando al hombre hablar mientras intentaba serenarse.

Bruce alargó el brazo para agarrar su cinturón. Abrió un bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo de tela de él. Lo agarró y lo miró durante unos segundos, luego miró a Harley y se lo dio.

-Ten...Límpiate las lágrimas. -

-...Gracias. -Contestó ella con la voz rota, secándose las lágrimas. -...¿Es que tienes de todo en ese cinturón? -Emitió una medio risa, casi sin fuerza.

-Solo lo necesario. -Asintió, dejando el cinturón en la mesa de nuevo, luego miró el pañuelo en las manos de ella. -Ese era uno de los pañuelos de Alfred...uno de los pocos que...tenía encima en el momento del incendio. Me han quedado muy pocas cosas de él...Me han quedado muy pocas cosas, en general. -Bajó la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

Harley sintió su corazón dar otro vuelco con lo que acababa de oír. Y dio gracias a dios que no tenía mocos que secarse o hubiera sido horrible...Miró el pañuelo con ganas de llorar otra vez y con una nueva ola de tristeza llenándola. En él, en una esquina, bordado con letras muy estilizadas y en negro, estaban las iniciales "A.P.".

-...Mejor te lo devuelvo...gracias. -Lo dejó al lado del cinturón y alzó los ojos hasta él.

-De nada...No es nada. -De pronto, alzó la cabeza también, mirándola. -¿Tienes hambre? La doctora Leslie ha dicho que tienes que comer...Estás rozando la anemia. -

A Harley se le pareció cortar el llanto, frunciendo el ceño de pronto.

-Uy, ¿cómo voy a estar rozando la anemia con esta barriga? -Preguntó indignada, señalándose el vientre.

-...Eso es normal. -Apuntó el murciélago, bajando los ojos. -La inflamación te durará unos días más...eso no quita que no tengas que alimentarte bien. -

-Eso espero, como me quede así de gorda no me querrá nadie. -Ladeó la cabeza, poniéndose una mano en la frente. -Moriré como madre soltera...Guapa...pero gorda. -

-No estás gorda. -Debatió él, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Harley apartó la mano para mirarlo con una sonrisilla divertida, que hacía un fuerte contraste con sus ojos llorosos e hinchados.

-...No has dicho nada de lo de guapa… -

Bruce abrió la boca, ligeramente sonrojado, pero la cerró, desviando la mirada. Arrugó la boca y Harley rió levemente.

-Ya sabía yo que me habías echado el ojo… -Se levantó del regazo de él. -Sigo esperando a Jack, pero si no vuelve, no te descarto como opción… -Se puso a andar como si nada, directa a la puerta.

Pero el equilibrio le falló y amenazó con caerse hacia un lado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera remediarlo, sintió unos fuertes brazos agarrándola por debajo y juntándola a un pecho duro y bien trabajado. Su cabeza dio vueltas por el movimiento brusco y sus ojos chocaron con los de Bruce, que la miraban alertados.

-...Ten cuidado, Harley… -

-Menos mal que tengo a un murciélago detrás de mí… -Sonrió aliviada, dejándose caer en sus brazos.

Bruce suspiró y la cogió en brazos. Harley se rió divertida, se sentía como una princesa en los brazos de su príncipe. Como si tuviera de nuevo quince años.

-Creo que todavía estoy un poco débil...¿me llevas a la cocina? -Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

-...Sí, será lo mejor. -Volvió la cabeza antes de salir, comprobando que los gemelos dormían plácidamente.

* * *

-...Mmmmh… -Harley abrió los ojos como platos, mientras saboreaba el primer bocado de lo que le había preparado el millonario. -...Dios, esto está buenísimo Bruce. -

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto. -Se encogió de hombros, comiendo al lado de ella.

-¡Sí que lo es! -Insistió ella, sonriendo y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. -Mírate, cocinando bien y todo...¿Acaso tienes algo malo para no ser un partidazo? -Preguntó divertida. Bruce le devolvió silencio en respuesta. -...Bueno, aparte de ser una rata con alas y eso. -Asintió. -A ver si adivino...roncas. -Achicó los ojos, mirándolo curiosa.

-Nunca se me han quejado de eso, tal vez. -Asintió, dando un sorbo al vaso de agua.

-Seguro que tampoco...Me estás poniendo muy difícil no empezar a ligar contigo, Batman. -Harley se rió, dando otro bocado.

-Yo que tú no lo haría, todas las personas que se relacionan conmigo acaban mal… -A su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de Jim. La pérdida era todavía muy reciente, y seguía doliendo igual.

-Oh vamos, Batsy...¿Te crees que a mí me va mejor? -Preguntó con una sonrisa débil. -Soy la ex de un criminal desquiciado, antes era una psiquiatra con cierto estatus en la profesión, mi carrera ya no existe, ahora soy madre soltera y estoy sola en ese ámbito...Me esperan cosas muy bonitas en un futuro. -Comentó irónicamente.

-Eso no es cierto. -Bruce la miró. -No estás sola. Me tienes a mi. Y a Leslie. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Estamos de tu parte, Harley. Estoy de tu parte. -Repitió, asintiendo.

-Ay… -Harley suspiró mirándolo. -Míranos...nuestras vidas jodidas por el mismo hijo de puta. -Soltó sin ningún tapujo, descartando la parte que le correspondía a Jack Napier en todo esto. Sonrió, los labios le temblaban amenazando con volver a llorar. -Solo espero ser más fuerte que ese lobo feroz que lleva acechándome todos estos años. -

-Lo eres. Tú sacaste a flote a Jack Napier...tú sacarás adelante a esos niños. -Se acercó a ella, hablando más bajo. -Juntos podremos con él y con todo el que se ponga en nuestro camino. Te lo aseguro. -

Harley pareció calmarse, pues sus labios dejaron de temblar. Su sonrisa se estabilizó y sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial; el de la esperanza.

Se inclinó hacia delante y cerró los ojos, dándole un pequeño y sonoro beso a Bruce en la mejilla.

-Espero que tengas razón, murciélago…De verdad espero que la tengas. -Terminó diciendo, desviando la mirada.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de autora: La idea de este oneshot era desarrollar un poco más la relación que se empieza a ver en La maldición del caballero blanco. Estoy encandilada con esta historia y con la trayectoria que se empieza a ver con Bruce y Harley. Pienso que harían una buena pareja, aunque en este fic no se tomen como tal. Él está demasiado dolido como para tener nada, y lo mismo con ella.
> 
> Pienso que, al haber sufrido los dos por el mismo hombre, se entienden y pueden entender al otro también. Por otra parte, no sé si continuaré este fic o será un oneshot. Por ahora, se quedará así, porque no sé hacia dónde van a tirar en los próximos números. Simplemente quería indagar entre estos dos un poquito, para tomarme un descanso de mi fic principal, que como ya digo, no tiene relación alguna con este.
> 
> También sé que es muy cortito, pero quería justamente eso, algo corto y ameno que expresara el estado cambiante entre Batman y Harley. Me estoy acostumbrando a escribir historias largas y con mucho peso, y he querido probar a escribir algo distinto.
> 
> Y poco más que añadir, espero que os haya gustado o que por lo menos os haya entretenido durante un momento. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
